The present invention relates to optical connectors and more particularly to a multi fiber array ferrule for use in such optical connectors.
Communication systems have grown in complexity furthering the need for greater broadband capabilities. Optical communication systems have been employed in these communication systems and especially in broadband systems for meeting the need to transport large quantities of data, voice and other types of communications over a relatively compact network. Miniaturization of components in optical communication networks also continues to be necessary. Accordingly, multi fiber optical connectors such as the MT-RJ connector have become increasingly popular because of their ability to easily connect a plurality of fibers utilizing a standard form factor within the telecommunications industry. MT-RJ connectors have the capability of terminating a pair or a single row array of fibers utilizing a ferrule within the same connector housing that was previously used for a fiber pair termination.
One such connector has been developed by the MT-RJ Alliance including the companies of Hewlett-Packard, Fujikura, AMP, Siecor, and Usconec. The MT-RJ connector family utilizes an MT ferrule designed to hold 2, 4, 8, 12 or 16 fibers in a linear array. The MT ferrule is a precision molded solid part having tapered fiber receiving passageways which are loaded with a ribbon fiber array from a rear end. In line with the fiber array are a pair of pin receiving holes which are used to align the ferrule end faces of two mated ferrules. The pin holes must be precisely located with respect to the array of fiber receiving channels in order to insure proper alignment and to minimize optical signal attenuation between mated fiber end faces.
U.S. Patent Application Publication U.S. 2003/0016918 provides a multi fiber optical ferrule having a group of fibers terminated from a ribbon and arranged in a linear array. The ribbon is secured into the ferrule with epoxy introduced through a transverse window formed in the ferrule. Once the epoxy is cured, the fibers are cleaved and polished at the front end or mating face to complete the ferrule and fiber array assembly. The ferrule and fiber array assembly may then be loaded into a variety of connector housings which are part of the MT-RJ or other connector systems. Although that publication provides for a multi fiber optical ferrule having a group of fibers arranged in a linear array, it is desirable to increase the number of fibers which may be terminated by such an array ferrule. There is a need, however, to increase the density of fibers in the array while maintaining the same MT-RJ form factor and housing. It should be understood that this problem is not limited to the MT-RJ form factor, but that the need for high density extends to many fiber optic connector families. What is needed is a ferrule and method which is capable of increasing the density of fiber terminations within an existing optical connector housing.
The invention provides an array ferrule for use in an optical array connector wherein a main body is profiled to have a fiber receiving cavity extending from a mating face to a rear end between a pair of side surfaces. At least one pin slot is precisely located with respect to the fiber receiving cavity and extends inward from a respective side surface. A plurality of channel plates are formed from the same tool to have a plurality of fiber receiving channels in at least one major surface thereof. Fibers are each positioned within respective fiber receiving channels of the channel plates and located within the fiber receiving cavity to form the array ferrule.